The following publications are believed to represent the current state of the art:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,573,876; and
“A Notch-Wire Composite Antenna for Polarization Diversity Reception” IEEE Transactions on Antennas and Propagation, Vol. 46, No. 6, June 1998.